


You Don't Love Me Do You

by Only1Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only1Sterek/pseuds/Only1Sterek





	You Don't Love Me Do You

The early morning sun broke through a crack in the bedroom curtains casting a thin shaft of bright light across the room, gently illuminating the face of a deeply slumbering Derek. Stiles had been awake for a while, laid on his side watching Derek as he slept, following the steady rise and fall of his chest with each breath. His right hand had been resting on Derek’s chest when he woke up and he hadn’t felt any need to move it. The wolf’s heart beat slow and rhythmical yet strong against the palm of his hand. Everything about Derek was calm except for his face, even in deep sleep his face retained a certain stern and serious quality to it that made Stiles smile. 

Stiles traced his middle finger softly over Derek’s chest weaving through the dark hairs twisting them around his finger while trying his best not to wake him. He stopped twiddling Derek’s chest hair and rolled over to his own side of the bed sighing audibly as he did. Knotting his fingers behind his head his lay there trying to stop himself from thinking about what he knew would ultimately worm its way in to his mind. But trying not to think about something only makes you think about it more and it wasn’t long before it was infecting his mind again. He grabbed handfuls of hair and squeezed tightly, screwing his eyes shut, trying to force the though away from him. I shouldn’t be thinking this, he’d been telling himself for weeks he had no reason to worry about it. And yet, here he was again on a perfect California summer morning letting his doubts poison his mind. 

“What’s wrong?” Derek sleepy voice sounded cracked and dry as he spoke. Stiles jumped a little thinking Derek had been sound asleep.

“Nothing.” Stiles tried to sound casual, failed miserably.

“Stiles.” Derek could convey a thousand different thoughts and emotions simply by the way he said his name. And right now he was saying he knew something was wrong. Just don’t turn and look at me Stiles thought to himself, I can try and lie and stay calm just as long you’re not looking at me. Stiles opened his eyes and glanced across straight into Derek’s examining eyes. Oh shit! He thought to himself. 

“I’m fine honestly.” Stiles half smiled to try to put Derek at ease.

“I know you’re not fine.”

“How can you kn-” Stiles didn’t finish his sentence. “You know the whole werewolf chemosignals thing is unfair. I’m sick of everyone I know knowing how I feel better than I do.” Stiles didn’t mean it to come out quite as harshly as it did, or maybe he did, he wasn’t really sure. He did know that he wasn’t angry at Derek though and immediately regretted how he’d sounded. Derek watched him in silence for a moment.

“I didn’t need to read you to know something’s off. Something’s been bothering you for a while and it been getting worse. I had hoped you’d tell me what it is. Aren’t you happy?” Derek asked, his eyes searched Stiles face for any reaction. Stiles looked at him not really knowing how to put his feelings into words. 

“It’s not that I’m not happy. I just… I don’t know…” Stiles voice faltered as the left his thought half finished. Derek didn’t push him to continue, he could see Stiles was struggling with something and didn’t want to put words in to his mouth,. But it wasn’t just that, he was terrified of what Stiles might say next. He’d felt something wasn’t right between them, it started a couple of weeks ago. He’d brushed it off as him over reacting to something Stiles had said but over the past few days the feeling had intensified to the point that he couldn’t let it go any longer. What ever it was was tearing at Stiles and Derek didn’t need his heightened wolf senses to know something was wrong. And he knew what it was, he’d been trying to convince himself that everything would be okay but right there in that moment he knew it was over. Stiles just wasn’t in love with him the way he was in love with Stiles. He didn’t want to face this moment, had been avoiding it as much as he could. Asking the question a minute ago had felt more like a involuntary action than a need to truly know the answer. So here they were, there was no point dragging it out any longer than it needed to be. That’s how people ended up getting really hurt. Derek’s heart physically ached and his stomach felt hollow at the thought of what he was about to say. 

“You don’t love me do you.” The words sounded flat and harsh, each one felt like a wound. Derek felt like he was drowning, a crushing pressure constricting his breathing, it was all he could do to just not completely break down right there and then.

“What?!” Stiles snapped up straight in bed. “Is that what you think?” He was in shock, what had he done? As he turned to look at Derek he saw a tear running down the Sourwolfs face. 

“Oh God, no Derek. How? What? Jesus Christ yes, of course I love you. What? Why?” Stiles words fell out of him in a rush without him having any real control and without making much sense but from all of that all Derek heard was ‘of course I love you’ The crushing weight all of a sudden had been lifted from his chest and a sense a joy and relief flooded through him. He could breathe again. Stiles pushed himself across the bed and straddled Derek’s waist. He grabbed his face in both hands, using a thumb to gently wipe away the tear. It proved a waste of time as it was quickly replace by another happier one. 

“Derek, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for you to think… why would you think I don’t love you?” 

“Something’s been wrong for a while, you wouldn’t talk about it. I don’t know. I’m not used to having good things in my life. I guess part of me has been waiting for it to end. Like I’m not supposed to be this happy, so it won’t last.” Derek wiped his eyed with the heels of his hands. “I feel stupid now.” Stiles stifled a laugh. 

“You mean you really are happy?” Stiles asked him.

“I don’t think I’d ever been happy before I met you. I’ve been living in a dream world these last few weeks with you. It’s been perfect.” Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek, the bitter taste of tears barely ever registered with him. Derek’s arms wrapped around Stiles and dragged him tightly to him, rolling him over as they kissed. Derek ran a hand through Stiles scruffy bedhair as they stared into each others eyes.

“What is it that’s been bothering you?” Derek asked him. Stiles didn’t want to answer, the whole thing was irrelevant now anyway. But Derek had opened himself up so Stiles felt he needed to as well, after all that had been the root cause of it all.

“I didn’t think you were happy with me. I felt more and more like I was holding you back or something. You can do so much better than me. I mean, you’re hot as fuck, you have this whole broody alpha male thing working for you and on top of that you’re a freaking werewolf, you have your own pack and you do all this cool supernatural stuff and I’m… natural. I’m just this skinny kid, there’s nothing particularly special about me, I just didn’t see why you would want me. I guess I just thought it was too good to last too.” Derek looked a little hurt hearing Stiles talk about himself.

“There’s a lot about you that’s special. I should’ve told you before now. I’m not great at this whole communication thing. Everytime I’ve wanted to tell you how I feel about you it’s sounds stupid in my head so I don’t say it. I always thought you just knew anyway, that I didn’t need to tell you. Stiles, I’ve never known anyone who’s meant as much to me as you do, who makes me feel like you do. Just being around you makes me happy. I feel like everyday I find something new about you that makes me love you more.” 

“Really?”

“Yes really.”

“It doesn’t matter that I’m just a normal human?”

“Stiles, you are a long long way from normal.” Derek laughed. Stiles tried to look indignant but eventually he broke out in to a smile. 

“I love you because you have a wonderful heart.” Derek paused almost like he was weighing something up in his mind. “And you have a great dick. Actually it’s mostly that. I’d say I love you ninety eight percent because of that and the rest because of your wonderful heart.”

“This dick?” Stiles asked with a cheeky smirk as Derek felt something stiffen against his thigh.

“Oh yeah, that’s the one right there.” Derek said reaching a hand below the covers and kissing Stiles deeply as all the emotions of the morning completely took them over.


End file.
